Pokemon Black and White
by Clan's-Warrior
Summary: This is a story from the perspective of a trainer, Brendon, who has gained and lost everything. This is his journey when he has to watch 4 trainers from Unova. Based on Black and White as well as animangaluver's Pokemon: B&W
1. The Beginning of a new adventure

Chapter 1:

Brendon's **POV**

"Hey breakfast is done! You better get down here and eat it before you go to the Professor's!"

A tall boy of 16 with shaggy brown hair and matching colored eyes had ran down the stairs with his partner Oshawott. He was wearing black pants with a Black and White button down shirt hanging wide open to show a white shirt underneath. He and Oshawott both got done with the meal fast and were out the door on their way to Professor Rowans lab.

"Hey Oshawott do you miss the adventure we had to collect gym badges?"

_"OSSSHHHHHHHAAAA" _

We had walked until we made it to Sandgem town. I was looking up in the trees and then something had hit me with a full blast tackle. I had hit my head and went unconscious. When I finally came too I was looking up at a few things. I made it to my knees, but started to fall and then I felt a pair of hands pull me up into a chair.

_"Luuuuxxxxsssssss, Luxxxsssssssssrrraaayyy"_

"Hey Brendon, you hit your head pretty hard. Your Luxray here had seen you coming along and then the next second he was gone and you were out in the road with him laying on top of you. I came as fast as I could, but I am glad you made it here," Professor Rowan told me.

"Ohh thanks sir, by the way you said you had wanted me to do something," I replied.

"Yes that is why I have called. Do you know about the Unova region?"

"Yeah why? Are you going to want me to go to the Unova region," I had asked inquisitly?

"Yes, but that is not all. I would like you to please go to the Unova region and keep an eye on some of the new trainers that Professor Juniper had just sent on their adventure. She already gave you your first pokemon Oshawott when you were first going to go on your adventure, so you could bring some of your pokemon you have caught here. That choice is yours. Although you will need to keep an eye on these trainers I would like you to please also try and find out what Team Plasma is up to. Do you accept," the professor had asked me?

"Yes sir I will accept and I will just bring Oshawott and I will catch a new team out there as It seems fit that since I'm in a new region I will catch a new team. Luxray please keep the Professor safe," I chuckled.

"Wait Brendon! I just recieved a message from Professor Juniper...She would like you to come to her lab right when you get to Unova. She wants to give you some things. But this isn't goodbye Brendon, I will keep your pokemon safe. And Brendon...Be safe," Rowan told me.

"Bye Professor!" I said as I was walking out of his lab.

I decided to run back to my house and let my mom know. I opened the door and she was on our PC with Professor Rowan and it looked as if he had just gotten done telling her about what I was going to do.

"Bren...I want you to be safe and I know you will, but I wouldn't be your mother If I didn't warn you," my mother said in her sweet caring voice.

"Thanks mum, actually, I would like you to keep some of my pokemon here like Staraptor and Flareon. But mom please don't worry I have Oshawott and we will be safe. Mom i'm going to go get my ba..." I stopped with a why me expression.

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPPPIIINNNNNGGGG FOR YOU! To Veilstone city! Cmon Professor Rowan already sent over your Dragonite so we can fly there and you can be off by tomorrow," my mom said with sheer joy!

It was going to take about 45 minutes to get to Veilstone city by the speed we were traveling on my Dragonite. Oshawott was holding onto me. He never did like flying this fast. I was proud to have gotten him for my 14th birthday. Professor Rowan was going to give me a starter from the Sinnoh region, which is where I live. As I was about to get my starter Professor Juniper sent over a gift for my birthday as she and my mom were friends growing up. It was an egg with blue waves all over it except this one part on the side which was a scallop. I ended up hatching the egg to only find out it was Oshawott. He has been with me ever since.

Shopping in Veilstone city was horrible! I was getting a new backpack. I got a new poke'ball carrier. There was so much stuff that I had bought. My mother could never resist Oshawott. She always bought a bag of Wiki berries when we were there as a snack for him. We finished shopping and then we flew to Canalave city. We stayed the night there. Then first thing in the morning I bought my ticket and said my goodbyes and hopped on the boat. Me and Oshawott waved goodbye to my mom. The boat wouldn't leave till later, but we wanted our ticket as soon as possible.

"Oshawott are you still eating your berries," I asked pondering.

_"OSSHH," _he said sternly.

I gave him a very big hug and kissed the top of his head.

We sat there for what seemed like hours while he still was eating his berries.

The boat sounded off and we started with a jolt. Oshawott's berries fell into the water! Within seconds we were 10 feet away when Oshawott JUMPED into the water!

"OSHAWOTT!" I screamed.

He realized what was happening and swam as hard as he could, but not towards me, towards his berries! He grabbed his bag and wrapped it so the berries wouldn't fall out. He then proceeded to put the bag in his mouth, but by the time he had done that the boat was already around 300 feet away and it was picking up speed.  
>"Oshawott! Hurry back here!"<p>

Oshawott started swimming and then he was going fast in the water, then he was going faster and faster and he was actually gaining on the boat! Then I looked and realized that Oshawott was using _**AQUA JET**_! Oshawott would only have a few seconds before the boat would go faster then he could possibly go.

"Oshawott jump now!"

_OSHHMMMMMM,"_ Oshawott mumbled.

Suddenly vines went and attached themselves to Oshawott and pulled the berries out of his mouth, but they weren't strong enough to pull him out. Oshawott then grabbed his Scallop and stuck his feet on it and held onto the vines! I couldn't believe it! Oshawott was trying to Surf! All of a sudden two huge vines come from behind me and grab Oshawott and pull him aboard the ship. I grabbed Oshawott and held him tightly, he didn't even feel wet. I turned to look at the person who had helped me get him back.

"SUSAN!" I said in a shocking tone.

"Hey Brendon, and hello Oshawott. Hey why are you going to Unova?" Susan replied in a jolly mood.

"Professor Rowan and Juniper have asked me to watch some new trainers and to see if I can take care of the Team Plasma mischevious acts. Why are you going to Unova?" I asked.

She then explained to me how she was going there to try and find a Pansage for her little sister Amanda.  
>"Hey brenny!" Amanda said as she danced around me.<p>

"Hello! Hey both of you thank you for saving Oshawott he loves his berries!"  
><em>"OSSHHMMMAMMMAMmmmMmMm,"<em> Oshawott tried to say with his mouth full.

We all laughed and then he did the sweetest thing! He grabbed his two remaining Wiki berries and gave one to Amanda's Bulbasaur and one to Susan's Venasaur. I grabbed him and he climbed up onto my shoulder.  
>"Hey thanks Susan and Amanda, but we should be getting to bed, so night and see ya around!<p>

Me and Oshawott went straight into our room and decided to relax. I filled the bathtub full of water for Oshawott so he could swim and sleep in there tonight. I layed on the bed and slowly dosed off...

The bright light shone through the windows and hit me square in the eyes. I pulled myself up onto one elbow and looked at the bathroom. There were still bubbles coming up from the water letting me know Oshawott was still sleeping. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The water was surprisingly warm. I decided that I should take a shower. I heard splashing and then a _**glub glub glub**_. I looked out of the shower to see my bathtub empty with Oshawott grabbing two towels, one for me and one for him. I quitely went back into the shower and finished up. When I shut the water off I opened the door and seen Oshawott holding my towel as he was giggling happy as ever. I grabbed the towel and gave him a kiss on his forehead and thanked him. After we were both dry I put on my clothes as Oshawott bounced on the bed. Once we were both ready I grabbed all of my stuff and looked outside and I seen a city! It was Castelia city! It was **huge**! Me and Oshawott went and ate some free complementary breakfast. I loved how the chef seen my Oshawott and made my pancakes into the shape of an Oshawott. It had blueberry syrup over it with a bit of whipped cream on the side. I drank some very good coffee with my meal as Oshawott sat and ate a pokemon pancake that is specially made for pokemon. He ate it super fast which suprised me. The ship's captain spoke over the speakers and said, "Passengers, we will be docking within the next 25 minutes."

We arrived sooner then expected and once me and Oshawott got off the boat we got directions for Nuvema town. We found out we had to walk across Skyarrow Bridge then through Nacrene City then past Striaton City. After that we go through Accumula Town and then we would arrive at Nuvema town. Right as we were talking a person came up to me and asked, "Hey Im Fennel and I kinda overheard you. Are you Brendon?"

"Yeah I am. How did you know my name?" I asked

"Well I know your name because Professor Juniper and I are very good friends! Are you going to her lab?" she asked.

"Yeah I am, but it will take maybe a week on foot if I completly skip the towns and go nonstop," I chuckled.

"How about you come with me and I can drive you to Nuvema town? I live in Accumula town, but I will drive you to Nuvema. Want to come," she asked?

"Yes please! Thanks!" I replied.

I got into her vehicle and we drove off towards Nuvema town.


	2. The first few steps

Chapter 2:

"So Fennel what do you study? I remember you told me about how you were friends with Professor Juniper and how you have your own lab," I asked wonderingly.

"Well Brendon, I'm actually currently studying pokemon's dreams!" she replied with pride.

"No way! Thats cool so have you gotten far in your research?" I asked.

"Well...I think im doing pretty well in it, but there is this pokemon called Munna that I need to get a sample from."

"Really? I have never heard of Munna," I said.

"I understand that being from Sinnoh you wouldn't really know many pokemon out here, that is except for your Oshawott," she giggled.

"Yups," I chuckled.

"Hey, now that I remember I have a magazine with some pokemon that you might want to catch while you are out here." she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said as I was flipping through the pages.  
>I seen the pokemon munna and it was very pink, probably a psychic pokemon. Then there were 3 monkeys. Pansear, Panpour, and Pansage. The Pansage one was the pokemon that Amanda was wanting. I liked them all. I then turned to a sand crocodile. The name was Sandile, Krokorok, and Krookodile. I decided once I seen these pokemon I will absolutely train one. Just as I was reading I seen a flock of birds flying above the trees.<p>

"Hey Fennel what pokemon is that?" I asked questionally.

"That is a flock of Pidoves and there are a few Tranquill and at the lead is an Unfezant," she answered.

"Thanks, when I get to Nuvema town I might have to get a Pidove." I said truefully.

"They are magnificent aren't they?" She retorted.

"**Yeah**...yeah...yeah...yeah...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

I fell asleep with Oshawott on my lap. The driving was just so peaceful. I heard the driving stop, so I woke up.

"Hey Brendon we are here in Nuvema town. I believe there is somebody you want to meet." Fennel said with a happy tone.

I grabbed my backpack and Oshawott and followed Fennel into what looked like a house, but as a lab at the same time.

"Okay Brendon, here is Professor Juniper's lab. I believe you can take it from here. I will see ya around! Bye!" Fennel said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks again!"

I opened the door and went inside and seen that Professor Juniper was sitting at her computer working.

"Hey Professor! It's Brendon!"

"Brendon! Well you are here sooner then expected! How did you get here so fast?" Professor Juniper asked me.

"Your friend Fennel drove me here."

"Really that was really nice of her!"

"Yup and here is this little guy Oshawott. You were the one to give me his egg! I think it seems fit if you finally meet him!" I suggested

"Awwww isn't he a cutie! Hey I have this box here full of things to give you. Here are 10 pokeballs. An Xtransceiver. An update for your pokedex. I believe that is it, but the trainers you are going to be watching are going to start their journey in about 3 days. Please feel free to go and catch some pokemon and get used to this new land." Professor Juniper told me.

"Thanks Professor! I will be back later!"

I ran outside and me and Oshawott were ready to take on this new region. We ran straight into the forest just to look for new pokemon. We reached a river and then out of no where a monkey had swung from the tree and landed into the river. It was a Panpour! This was my chance to capture him! He seen me and Oshawott. He jumped out right in front of me. Oshawott got hit with a **Bite** attack. "Oshawott! Use **Revenge!**" Oshawott bolted at the Panpour and hit him head on and used his Scallop to slice at the Panpour. The Panpour fainted right away! "GO POKEBALL!"

I threw the pokeball straight towards the fainted water monkey. The pokeball withdrew the pokemon. _**TINK...TINK...TINK...CHING**_

"WOOO HOOOO! I caught a Panpour!"

_"Ossshha" _ Oshawott said proudly!

It dawned on me that Panpour was fainted. I picked up his ball and grabbed Oshawott and ran straight towards the lab. I busted through the tree line and was about 100 ft. from the lab. I finally made it to the door right as Professor Juniper opened it and said, "Come on in Brendon, I watched you catch him. You really know what you are doing. I'm confident in my choice in you that you will do very well in watching the new trainers."

"Thanks! Could you heal my Panpour? If so, then I'm going to go and try and catch atleast one more pokemon," I said.

"Yes, sure. Just give him here and I can heal him," she offered.

She went and put the pokeball in miniature version of the pokemon center's healing machine. It sounded like it too!

"Here ya go! Go have fun, and if your pokemon get hurt then hey you can always come back here!" she happily said.

I grabbed Panpour and I ran out of the lab. Once I got outside a big question stumpted me.

"Hey Oshawott. Where should we go?"

"Wottt!" Oshawott said as he pointed towards the sound of the river.

"Sounds good!" I said as we started to head out.

I decided to meet Panpour and and have him walk with us.

"Go Panpour!"

The blue water monkey shot out of his pokeball and turned to me with a smile.

"Hey buddy. I'm your friend! Sorry about fainting you earlier."  
><em>"Ossshhhaaa"<em>

_"Pan Panpour!"_

"Come on buddy you can hop up on my shoulder. We are new to this region so we are going to go and get new friends!" I chuckled.

Panpour jumped up on my shoulder and then all of a sudden!

_""_

"Thats a pokemon's cry! Lets go see what it was!"

We ran towards the sound of the cry and we just couldn't find it.  
>I seen another trainer and decided to ask if he knew where the crying was coming from until I seen where it truly was coming from. He was a tall kid about the same age as I am. He had dark long black hair with a black coat and and black pants to match. He was yelling at the pokemon that was crying. It was <strong>HIS<strong> pokemon!

"You are weak! You can't even beat a stupid Lillipup! You are worthless! Axew **Scratch** this traitor!" the mysterious person said.

_"SSSSAAAANNN DDIIIOOOOLLLLLLL!"_

The poor pokemon was a brown crocodile. My brain was trying to remember what pokemon this was..._I remember flipping the pages of Fennel's Pokemon magazine. I remember seeing this pokemon in it. Sandil...no...close, but no...__**SANDILE**__!_

"Oshawott, Panpour! Both of you! Defend that Sandile!" I yelled.

The other trainer was shocked that I was there watching. Oshawott jumped in front of Sandile and grabbed his scallop and held it straight out towards Axew as if it were a sword. Panpour ran up to Sandile and checked his wounds. They weren't bad, but he was hurt.

"How. What. Were you spying on me! What I do with my pokemon are my own buisness!" the trainer said.

"It is my buisness when you are hurting **YOUR** own pokemon!" I said defensively.

"Forget this!" he said

He pulled out a pouch that had the name DEREK printed along the side and opened it up and tossed out a pokeball.

"If you care so much, then catch the dang pokemon. He sucks anyways. Pffff," he said as he stomped on the pokeball crushing it.

By crushing the pokeball he had released Sandile. He turned and called Axew, which had jumped into his backpack as he was walking away through the forest. I kept looking at him until he was gone within the trees. The Sandile could barely stand. I pulled a potion out of my backpack and sprayed him. He got to his feet and then he looked at me and his eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Sandile, are you okay?" I asked with care.

_"Saaannnnndddd," _it cryed.

Oshawott had jumped into my bag and pulled out something I would have never thought.

_"Ossshhhaaaa!"_ Oshawott said as he held up a pokeball.

_"Saaannnnndddiilllleeee!"_ Sandile said with glee.

"You want to be apart of my team? Okay. Go Pokeball!" I said shockingly

_**Tink...Tink...Tink...Ching**_

I had caught two of the most amazing pokemon I have ever seen. All in one day too! I sent out Sandile and we all walked back to the lab. Oshawott and Panpour rode Sandile. As we were walking back I seen a family sitting in an opening of trees. We all stopped to watch how happy they are. I seen they were playing with two wild pokemon. One was a Lillipup and the other was a Purrloin. I heard the daughter and the son asking their parents if they could catch the pokemon each respectively. The daughter wanted the Lillipup and the son the Purrloin. Their parents said they couldn't go all the way to Accumula town just for two pokeballs. A very kind thought came into my head. I walked through the opening into the meadow.

"Hey I'm sorry to barge in, but I would like to give you these." I said

I opened my hands and two pokeballs had grown to size.

"They are for your children so they can capture these pokemon," I said trying not to smile.

"Thank you so much!" the parents said.

I started walking away as I heard crys of joy, knowing they caught the pokemon. My pokemon were looking up at me smiling. I was happy.

**Three days later**

"Hey thanks Professor for letting me stay for these few days. I delivered the box you asked me to this morning."

"No problem and thanks! Are you going to stay here and meet the trainers?" the professor asked.

"Nah. I'm going to head out and go to Striaton City. Im going to go and face the gym leaders in this region. Thanks professor I will keep in touch!" I said as I was leaving her lab.

I walked out of her lab and I had Oshawott by my side with two new pokemon. I was ready for anything the gym leaders would throw at me. I finally reached the sign that said now leaving Nuvema town. I heard four kids all running towards Route 1 all starting their journey as I had started a new journey. I looked at Oshawott as we both took our first steps into our new adventure!

Thanks for reading this fanfiction! Please stay tuned as I will try and post often. Please favorite this and please review! The Good and Bad please!


	3. We are meant to be together

Chapter 3:

Me and Oshawott had started walking into Route 1. It felt good to be on a new adventure, but sad at the same time because of my old adventure in Sinnoh. Me and Oshawott were walking through the route when all of a sudden I heard a bunch of different sounds. I heard a river and then some screaches and then cheers. I was about to jump to action and run to them, but then I realized some trainers had caught some new pokemon. I forgot what it was like to travel with someone. I was lonely, but I had Oshawott and my new team. I turned around and then I seen that the four new trainers were comparing pokemon. It was hilarious! They were all comparing who had caught the most pokemon. Little did they know. Three or four pokemon was very little to compared how many people have. It brought a smile to my face. I continued to walk to Accumula town. It would be a nice to stop for a rest.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I had realized the sun was going to be setting in a few hours. Thats when I had made it to the city limits of Accumula town. I was happy.

"Hey Oshawott we are here!" I said with glee.

_"OSSSHHHAAA"_ Oshawott said tiredly.

We went into the Pokemon center and rented a room for the night. Oshawott rested for a while as I was playing with Panpour and Sandile. They were really friendly. Sandile hated it when Panpour would spray him with water jokingly and Panpour hated it when Sandile bites him.

"You two are funny friends," I laughed.

All the pokemon looked at me. Even Oshawott woke up! I was verrryyy hungry.

"Hey guys lets go and get some food!" I suggested.

_"Osshhha"_

_"PAANN"_

_"DIILLLEE" _They all said in unison.

We went to the local resturaunt and ate there. I had some soup which was nice even though it was hot out. My pokemon had some pokemon food specially made by the local chef.

We made it back to our room and crashed into bed instantly. I slept on the bed and Oshawott and Panpour slept in the tub. Sandile slept on the bathroom floor as it was hot and dry.

In my dream I was in a cave. It was dark and I had Oshawott and we were all walking and then when I turned a corner I had seen this Magnificent pokemon! Describing it was impossible. There could only be one possibility what this pokemon could be. It was a legendary pokemon. It was blue and had horns on it. It was in a pile of metal and rock. It looked like it was in slumber for many years! Then as I got close it looked up and spoke. Its mouth didn't move but I could hear its voice in my head. It said _"I'm waiting for you. You are the human the shows willpower. We are meant to be pokemon and trainer. You will need me as a pokemon to help in your goal. In your goal you will help me accomplish mine. Mine is to give me hope in humanity again. My name is Cobalion. You aren't dreaming Brendon. I will find you. You will see me very very soon. Goodbye for now...master"_

I woke up with cold sweats. I was panting really hard. I didn't know how could that be real? If it wasn't real then how did I know of this pokemon? I decided I should worry about it in the morning as it was JEEZ!

**2:37 am**

It was 2:30 in the morning! I put my head back down and fell asleep.

**8:00**

I woke up and stretched my arms. Then it hit me. My dream. I realized it was just a dream. I remember seeing this pokemon in Fennel's magazine.

"Hey guys, get up! We have to get to Striaton city!" I said as I ushered my pokemon. We got our things and I recalled Panpour and Sandile. I left the room with Oshawott on my shoulder ready for today.

We started to leave the town when we heard some rucus like there was a riot. I ran to the town square and I found what was the uproar. It was Team Plasma. I looked next to me and I seen her. She was beautiful! She had long flowing brown hair. I looked and she had an Oshawott as well as I did. She didn't notice me, but I noticed her very much. Then it hit me. She was one of the trainers I was supposed to keep an eye on. I wasn't much older then her! I then realized I should have been paying attention to Team Plasma. By the time I looked back up they were all gone. Well this wouldn't be my only time to see them and what they are up to. I seen the girls friend's coming up to her and one even gave me a glance as I walked away. I looked back once and seen the girl next to me look at where I was just standing. It gave me a smile, but the next town was only a short route away. I decided I'm going to run there.

"Hey Oshawott! Do you want to face your first Unova gym leader today?" I asked with excitement.

_"Ossshhhaaa!"_ He replied as a yes.

We both took off towards the sign that said Striaton city.  
>As we were running I heard a voice in my head. <em>"Keep running. We can meet sooner if you do. I have been running all night. We will meet."<br>_I pushed it's continuing voice out of my head. We kept running and running until we needed to stop for a rest. We sat up against a tree in the shade. I looked in my bag at my Xtransceiver. It said **9:04**

We have been out for only a little bit. Me and Oshawott dozed off next to eachother as the sounds of the forest overtook us.  
><em>"Get up. You are there. Get up. Come with me. Don't be afraid. I'm trying to help you and I out. Please. GET UP NOOWWWWWWW"<em>

The voice woke me up and I raised my head too quickly hitting the back of the tree.

"Owwwwww," I said with pain.

I looked in front of me and I couldn't believe it. It was Cobalion. It was there for me.

_"OOOSSSSHHHHHHH" _Oshawott said mesmerized.

Oshawott had jumped up onto of Cobalions back and hugged it.  
><em>"This Oshawott really loves you." <em>It said in my head.  
><em>"Please go into your bag and grab a pokeball. I won't resist it. With you I believe in humanity once again. I'm pretty sure me and you know that this is meant to happen. This is meant for us to be trainer and pokemon. As it was meant for you and Oshawott to be together. If you are unsure how I know. I'm a legendary pokemon. One of the Fighting trio. I was woke up from slumber when you had entered the Unova region. This alone is all I need as proof that danger will come your way. You will need me. As I will need you."<em>

"Okay Cobalion. Oshawott get off of it please. GO POKEBALL!" I said as I threw the pokeball at this magnificent pokemon.  
><strong>TINK<strong>

**TINK**

**TINK**

CHING

I grabbed the pokeball and tossed it up in the air. Cobalion came out and sang, _"CCOOOOOBBBBBAALLLLL."_

I opened my pokedex and looked up what his data said.

Cobalion The Iron Will Pokemon

Type: STEEL FIGHTING  
>HT 6'11"<br>WT 551.2 lbs.

It has a bidy and heart of steel. Its glare is sufficient to make even and unruly pokemon obey it.

I closed my pokedex with awe. I pet its coat and was astonished how soft it is. It felt like metal fur, but like it was still soft at the same time. I returned it and looked through the trees. It was a sign, but It was hard to read. It said Striaton city! I made it!

I grabbed Oshawott and ran into town and as I was running BAM! I fell to the ground. I had hit somebody. I got up and looked, it was Fennel! I had ran into her.

"Hey Brendon! Looks like you are doing well!" she said applausingly.

"Oh my goodness! Hey Fennel, sorry I ran into you! Wait I NEED to show you something. NOW!" I said as fast as I could.

"Okay okay! Lets go to my lab."

As we went into her lab I pulled out Cobalion's pokeball.

"Hey Fennel, are you familiar with the legendary fighting trio?"

"Why yes I actually do know that myth, but those pokemon don't exist. They were just stories to tell little children to go to sleep," she explained.

"Thats where everybody is wrong! Go Cobalion!" I said as I threw the pokeball up, so Cobalion could present himself.

_"COOOBBBBB," _It said willfully.

"I. Um. I. How. uhhh. How did you CATCH A LEGENDARY POKEMON!"

"It actually talked to me in my head saying that we were meant to be pokemon and trainer. It came to me. It said that we will be in danger, so we need to take care of eachother."

"He is Magnificent!..."

**A few hours later.**

"Thanks Fennel, I'm glad you let me know that since he was in slumber for so long he is going to be weak even if he is a legendary pokemon. This is going to be nice since I'm going to actually be able to train him."

"You are very welcome. Brendon. To be honest. I have been thinking this isn't the same legendary pokemon as the legend says. I believe this one is the child of the one of legend. I believe that is why it is weak, not because of the slumber now I believe."

"Really? Well Fennel I'm going to go and challenge the gym leader on this town. Thanks again! Laters," I said as I left her lab with a start.

I ran up to the gym in the town and was stumped. The gym looked like a resturaunt. It was a resturaunt gym. I walked inside and was greeted by the attendant, "Hello! Welcome to Striaton City's gym and resturaunt."

"Hey thanks! I would like to battle the gym leader here please." I asked politely.

"Okay you are going to want to go up to the curtains and step on the correct tile to move on into the back. Its a little game, but it isn't that hard. Enjoy your pokemon battle!" she said pleasingly.

I walked up to the curtain and it showed the grass element. I pondered to myself. Could the tile be grasses weakness or strength. Hmmm...I decided to step on the fire tile. The curtain opened!

"Hey Oshawott! It worked! Are you ready?" I asked nervously.

_"OOOSSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAA OSSSHHHAAWOTTT" _He said with giddyness.

The next curtain was the water element. I stepped on the grass tile and waited till the curtain opened. After that the curtain was the fire element. I jumped on the water tile. I was too busy having fun to notice the girl trainer that was next to me in Accumula town. She was coming into the resturaunt just as I looked back. Then the curtains closed. I looked forward and there were 3 people staring at me like I was crazy. There was one with red hair and blood red eyes. He looked like the youngest. The next was then a kid a bit younger then me. He had green hair with tea green eyes. The oldest was a kid with blue hair that reminded me of the sea. His eyes were the same and even sparkly like the sea too.

"Hey, I'm Brendon and I would like to challenge the gym leader please." I asked

"Hey I'm Chili!"

"Hello I'm Cress."

"And I am Cilan."

"Do I have to challenge all three of you?" I asked.

"No you just have to battle the person who has the type advantage to your starter pokemon." laughed Chili.

"Ahhh Okay so that means. I'm going to take a guess. I will have to battle Cilan because grass beats water." I said confidently.

"You are right! Get prepared Cilan. I think he actually might know what he is doing." Cress teased.

"I might know a thing or two," I teased back.

"I'm going to try my hardest. You need to as well," Cilan confirmed.

"Go Lillipup!" Cilan said as he threw the pokeball up in the air.

"Go Oshawott!" I said as Oshawott jumped off of my shoulder into the pokemon battle.

"Lillipup use **Bite**!"

"Oshawott dodge it and use **Razor Shell**!"

Oshawott dodged lillipup and swung his scallop hitting lillipup head on.

"Lillipup use **Work Up**!"

"Oshawott use **Aqua Tail**!"

Lillipup rose up and pumped its muscles. Oshawott jumped right beside Lillipup and slammed its tail right on Lillipups head.

"Lillipup! No! Go Pansage!"

"You know. Come back Oshawott. Go Cobalion!"

I sent out the legendary pokemon with a slight toss of my wrist. The ball flew into the air as the pokemon came out. Cilan's and his brother's faces were in shock.

"Umm Pansage use **Vine Whip**!"

"Cobalion use **Iron Head**!"

Cobalion jumped into Pansages vines and knocked them away with its horns. It then proceeded to turn its head down and ram its head into Pansage. Pansage flew over to Cilan. Cilan caught him and knew that the fight was over.

"Good Job Cobalion and Oshawott. Return Cobalion. Good Battle Cilan."  
>"Thanks you fought your hardest I know this. You deserve this! I give you the Trio Badge!" Cilan said with anguish.<p>

"Thanks. You all have a good rest of the day." I said as I turned to leave. I started to leave and then the brothers started arguing. I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying because behind the last curtain was the girl. She was trying to listen to the brothers. I looked at her. She was beautiful. Yet she was someone who has a totally different world then I do. I shook off myself and walked outside. I decided I'm going to go and get some dinner with my new amazing team.

**A few hours till midnight.**

I had curled up in my bed alongside with my team. I let them sleep on my bed with me since it was big enough. We were all worn out.

Then sleep overcame my semi-consciousness.

In my dream I was in a castle. I was watching two legendary Dragon pokemon fighting eachother. There was a guy with long green hair controlling one and the other was being controlled by the girl I have been having a crush on. Her dragon defeated his dragon. They were saying things I couldn't understand. He then started walking away, but they were still talking. I was moving closer to them, but I was slow. Then while they were talking a weird older man was running up from behind her. He then was yelling at her and him. At this moment I was starting to run. He was pulling out a pokeball and was going to fight her now. "Stop," I yelled. They all looked back at me. The girl said, "You!" as she started to smile.

He looked crazy and he sent out his pokemon yelling that he would be fighting me now. My pokemon team was already out. They walked up from behind me and challenged the weird man to the battle. My team was Oshawott, Krookodile, Carracosta, Unfezant, Panpour, and Pansear. My team was amazing. Then the best thing happened. Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion had all walked up behind me. They were the Fighting trio, and they were my friends!

Please review! Please leave whats good and whats bad and what can I do! Thanks to animangaluver


	4. Only the Strong can move on

Chapter 4:

The bright light shown through my window. I got up and looked at my Xtransciever. it said

** 12:21**

"Uggghhh," I said stretching. "Come on Oshawott, and everybody else."

I got up and walked to the shower, although I didn't realize I showered last night. As I took a step into the bathroom I stepped on something scaly an..._"SAAANNNNNN,"_ Sandile said as he bit my leg!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Sorry Sandile forgot you sleep in here haha."

_**Knock Knock**_

"Yeah who is there?" I asked.

"Brendon...Its Juniper...I have some bad news...I...I'm sorry." Juniper said.

I ran and opened the door almost tripping as I hit a bed.

"Brendon, lets go somewhere we can sit and get some like coffee." She said as she was about to cry.

I grabbed my stuff and returned all of my pokemon. I grabbed Oshawott and ran after Juniper. She was waiting in the lobby of the Pokemon center. I was nervous. I couldn't contain myself. She said it was bad and I didn't know what it was.

We went to go get some coffee at the local resturaunt.

"Brendon, I'm sorry." she said with sincerity.

"Juniper...please what is it," I said still nervous.

"Brendon...It's...It is your pokemon."

"Which one! And what happened to them!"

"It's...all of them..." she said as she started crying.

A tear had dripped down the side of my cheek as I asked "What happened to them."

"...Team Galactic is back and they stole them all...but thats not the worst part...they are gone...they wanted revenge on you for taking them down..."

"Where are my pokemon..." I said crying along with Oshawott.

"..."

"Wherrrreee aarrree mmmeeee ppppokeemon," fully crying my eyes out.

"...They released them into the wild..." she said as she started crying.

"Well then can't the Sinnoh authorities keep a look out for them?" I asked hoping for something.

"Well thats the thing...we aren't sure they were released in Sinnoh...and they told Rowan that they were going to release them, so thats how we know..."

"...So they are gone...forever now...but I left my mom with...with...a few of my pokemon..." I said hoping that even they weren't gone.

"I'm sorry Brendon...Your mom tried to help Rowan, but they took them too.

I just lost myself. I couldn't control myself. I was dying inside. All of my friends were gone, taken from me! I had spent so much time with them they were now released, and now they can be captured by anybody! Juniper had went and started giving me a hug. Oshawott was crying too, I didn't even notice.

"Brendon...it's okay...we will alert all of the regions to keep watch for your pokem" she was cut short as we heard a few screams and the flapping of wings. These wings were the wings I knew.

I ran outside and seen my Dragonite standing in the town square!

"Dragonite!" I said as I ran and jumped into his arms.

_"DRAGGGGGGG DRAGONITE!" _he said as he was ecstatic to see me. Thats when I seen he was holding a bag of pokeballs. There weren't many but it was better then none.

"Dragonite, you saved some of the other pokemon!" I said as Dragonite nodded his head with a smile.

"Dragonite lets send them out to see which you did save." I said as I tossed up all of the pokeballs in the air.

Once all the pokeballs landed, my face just shattered...they were the empty pokeballs of my pokemon...

The pokeballs all shattered on the ground making me cry even harder.

"Dragonite...I know you meant good...but I have to recatch you. I'm sorry, but please don't fight this please...go pokeball..." I said as I grabbed a pokeball and tossed it at the dragonite...

_**Tink...Tink...Tink...Ching**_

"Here Juniper...please take care of him..."

"You are giving him to me? He is yours take him..."

"He is mine, but I want you to send him back to Rowan please for my mom. She doesn't have him anymore to protect her...I would like her to keep him please...just please take him...Please Take Him Already!" I said as I started crying again.

"I'm Sorry Brendon, I know how much your pokemon mean to you...I will tell the professors to alert their authorities to watch for your pokemon...Bye Brendon, and good job on your gym badge and Cobalion..." she said as she took the pokeball and started walking until she sent out an Unfezant and flew back to Nuvema town.

I picked up Oshawott and started walking towards Route 3...

I had said to myself..."I will beat the Pokemon League and Team Plasma, all for my pokemon..."

As I walked into the bright route with ponds and tall grass. I walked with Oshawott on my shoulder just walking by all of the pokemon as they just looked at me and started crying.

_"Ossh. OSha Oshh. Oshawott!"_ Oshawott said explaining what happened to us.

The pokemon started crying and crying and crying...all for me. They were all sad...

I was walking until I seen a few houses. One the sign it said Pokemon Daycare. I gave one last tear to my pokemon and took my first steps into atonement. I looked back and glared at my past ready for anything.

I know this a SUPER short chapter, but I wanted a sad Chapter in this story, even if it is a small one. Thanks! Please review!

Thanks animangaluver as always!


	5. Love isn't meant for all of us

Chapter 5:

I started walking towards the day care house. I thought that maybe he could use a little bit of help while I'm coming through this way.

"Hey, sir, do you need any help, because I'm passing through and I wondered if you needed a break?" I asked dilligently.

"Nooo, we are doing just fine. Thanks for asking though!" the old man stuttered. "Actually, we have a pokemon egg here and we have no clue how it got here, would you want it?"

"You know? I would actually like to have it please, I just recently lost a few pokemon. I don't want to get into it, but thanks!" I said as I was handed an egg that had a flower imprinted on the egg.

I decided to take my egg and go into the next town.

**An Hour Later**

As I was entering the city of Nacrene city I was listening to this trainer talking about something called the Pinwheel Forest. Then he said something about there being many pokemon there. I decided it would be cool to go and actually capture a bunch of pokemon, so I ran to the pokemon center to buy many pokeballs. I left my pokemon egg their with Nurse Joy because I didn't want anything to happen to it while I was gone. I didn't even realize it, but by the time I had arrived at Pinwheel Forest it was around noon. I started going through the forest when I seen a girl in the forest talking to somebody. I couldn't see who it was, but the girl was Susan! I was about to go and say hi, until...until...I seen the guy. He was talking to her and all I heard him say was "I love you Susan." Then I heard her reply that she loved him back. This was bringing back a memory I had wanted to forget. It kept on coming and I was trying to think of something else, but...

_I was walking through a forest with Susan. She was riding on her Venasaur while I was carrying Oshawott. I remember looking up at her as the sun light was shining through a tree hitting her making her glow. We were friends for as long as we could remember. I never had feelings for her until about 1 year ago. She was my best friend, and I started having feelings about her. We had collected all the gym badges in Sinnoh and we were known as the Kanto and Unova trainer's although we are from Sinnoh. We both got starters from different regions and thats why. Hers was Bulbasaur and mine was Oshawott. We both went into the pokemon league and she placed 7th and I placed 3rd. We had both wanted to walk in a forest one last time together before we decided on what to do next. This was the moment I was going to tell her about my feelings for her._

_"Susan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I believe I should have told you this a long time ago."_

_She looked at me and gave me a sad face._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Brendon. I don't feel the same way for you...I'm going to go to the Kanto region..."_

_"By yourself?" I asked._

_"Yes...Goodbye..." she said as she sent out a Flygon and flew off right after returning her Venasaur._

_I remember crying, with only the memories of her._

_She was my best friend, and now she didn't want anything to do with me. I..._

I regained my thoughts. I looked at her knowing I did have feelings for her. Maybe they were still there. She still looks beautiful, even better then when I had seen her in Sinnoh over 2 years ago. Seeing her on the boat was just a coincidence. That's why I went to bed, so fast. I looked up and realized she had just said she loved a guy, and it wasn't me. I knew I could still have hope...until...

The guy she was talking to was...was...Derek. The one who abused his sandile. I was looking through the trees at them. I was starting to get angry when heard something come out of a pokeball behind me. I seen Derek grab Susan's back and cheek with his hands...and then...he kissed her.

_"Brendon, calm down. I can't talk for long since I'm not as strong as the past Cobalion before me," _Cobalion said as I turned around to see it.

"Thanks Cobalion. I guess she and I were never meant to be together. Return," I said as I returned it.

I then decided go back and just face the gym leader and hopefully hatch my egg. I decided I needed to run to not get caught by them. I did not want to confront them. I turned to run away and right as I started running I heard one word being said, "Brendon."

I didn't mind. She and I would never be. I was okay with that. I was over that 2 years ago. I didn't realize where I was, until I had ran straight into the wall of the pokemon center

_**SMAAACCCKKK**_

"Owwww"

I went inside and Nurse Joy said being ecstatic, "Hurry your egg is about to hatch!"

Sure enough right as I got there the egg was shaking and crunching noises were being made.

"Wow, I can't wait!" I said with a change of tone.

The egg shook left and then right and all of a sudden the top part of the egg cracked and then it flew of as something had rammed its head into it. The egg broke around the baby pokemon. I looked at this baby pokemon. It was amazing! It was a Deerling! I had heard that these pokemon change their coats and appearances to match the time of year! This was the best news all day. I thanks the pokemon center as I walked away happily with my new pokemon.

As I walked outside I seen a person with magazines. I decided to grab one and look inside. I flipped a few pages, until I came to a page that was talking about this guy named N. His name was N Harmonia. Apparently he was famous in this region. Then I looked at the pictures and I seen he was with a girl...it was the trainer I was supposed to be watching! He and her looked like they were about to kiss. Her name was like Sara or something. I gave the vendor back his magazine and said to myself and Oshawott, "Will some of us ever find love?"

Thanks to everybody who has been reading this Fanfiction! Please review! Thanks to animangaluver!


	6. Some kings aren't what they seem

Chapter 8:

"Oshawott, lets get this gym over with!"

We started walking torwards the gym, which was odd since it was a museum. I was thinking that since there were fossils she might be a Rock type. Oshawott would be good along with Panpour.

Then I overheard a kid at the pokemon center saying they defeated Lenora's Herdier with their Munna or something. "Wait isn't Herdier a normal type pokemon Oshawott?"

_"Oshaaaa"_

"Hmmmm"

Isn't normal weak to fighting I asked myself. Cobalion is going to do very well! I started walking through the city torwards the Museum.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

My Xtransciever was ringing and it said Professor Rowan.

"Hello Rowan. Did you need something?"

"Why hello Brendon. I was wanting to let you know that the authorities have been noted about your missing pokemon. I have to go since we have some new trainers coming in the morning and I have some starter pokemon for them, so I have to get everything ready well have a good day and talk to you a bit later...bye"

I shut the Xtransciever and decided I needed to get a gym badge since I'm done with being sad. I just accepted what was happening to me and decided I'm going to try and do anything to be known in this region.

I arrived at the door of the to the Museum and went straight to the back. I seen that there were bookshelves everywhere. A trainer was coming up from this staircase beneath of a bookshelf...it was Susan...and Derek.

"Brendon! Oh my gosh! We actually meet at a gym! I decided to take on the gyms here as well and ohh hehe I forgot to introduce you to somebody hehe...This is Derek...hehe we are together hehe! I met him while I was in Kanto! He has some wicked pokemon!"

"Hello Susan, and yeah I...know him."

"Holy crap. I can't believe this! You are actually friends with him? HA! So how is that...Sandile?" Derek said with a huge amount of sarcasm.

"Yeah he and I were great friends! We have been childhood friends and we went on our adventure together...until...I'm not sure...ohh..."

"Yeah Susan...we WERE great friends until I started having feelings for you, then you left to Kanto. Laters Susan!"

"Brendon! You need to seriously grow up! You don't know what I had to go through when I lost a pokemon! I had to lay her to rest in Lavender town! You need to take responsibility! You...wait! You were spying on us in the forest!"

"Susan, I'm not getting into this with you at this moment. I have been very hurt recently, so you know, get your pokemon and fly to every pokemon gym and beat the league before I'm even done with the next gym! I came here to remember the good times when I was on an adventure. I missed that all and then you come here and you just...I don't have feelings for you anymore so you know. Ever since you left me for Kanto! Have a nice life Susan, keep your Venasaur strong. Goodbye..." I said as I walked down the stairs trying to clear my mind for my upcoming battle.

"Lenora, I'm Brendon, and I'm going to challenge your gym please."

"Okay, well atleast you get to the point. Go Herdier!"

"Oshawott, I know I said I would use Cobalion, but I want you and Sandile to get this one, okay?"

_"Osshaaa!"_

The girl Sara, I know she didn't even know I existed, and she still doesn't even know I bet. I was wanting to go and try and talk to her. Maybe I could see her in Castelia city. I wasn't going to go and let her go like Susan. I would try for Sara, even if she doesn't know me, I could atleast become friends with her.

"Oshawott use **Aqua Tail**!"

"Herdier use **Take Down**!"

Oshawott was way too fast for Herdier and fainted Herdier with water splashing everywhere. When the water splashed down Oshawott was already back onto my shoulder and Herdier on the ground, fainted.

"Good job Oshawott! Go Sandile!"

I tossed out Sandile and a white beam shot from the ball as Sandile landed into the wet gym.

"Good job Herdier! Now its your turn Watchog!"

"Sandile...use **Dig** into the ground!"

"Watchog be careful...use **Take Down** quick before Sandile gets away!"

Sandile got into the hole just as Watchog jumped past the hole.

"Sandile, make more then one hole and confused Watchog to where you are at!"

Sandile had started creating more holes without letting know where he was. Watchog kept looking around not knowing where its opponent was.

"Sandile quick now use **Dig**!"

Sandile had jumped from one hole and hit Watchog and with luck Watchog was hit into one of Sandile's holes! Watchog then flew out of the hole with it's eyes closed.

"Sandile! You got him!"  
>I grabbed my pokeball and Sandile shot as a beam straight through the pokeball.<p>

"Congrats! You and your pokemon deserve this Basic Badge! Enjoy the museum!"

I walked out of the gym trying to not smile, but failing ultimately! All I have left to do is make friends with Sara...then I remembered she may have her boyfriend N. My mind didn't falter as I knew to never give up hope! I still might have a chance. I started walking towards Castelia city, but as I was going through Pinwheel forest I seen some Team Plasma grunts. I ran over by a tree very quitely! I could hear them talking about their king...

"...do you think that N will actually follow his father's advice?"

"I haven't a clue, but I do know that the girl really does like him, yet she is going to be a problem when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" I asked to Oshawott.

"...well I can't wait...to see her face...when she finds out...that N really is..." the grunt said between breaths as he was laughing too hard.

I was starting to get anxious! I didn't know whether or not they were going to say wha...

"King of Team Plasma!" the grunt finished...

Thanks to animangaluver! If you are reading this please read her stories as well! Please review! I also know that these 3 past chapters have been shorter then the previous chapters have been, but I also post more often!


	7. A king's throne will be coming down!

Chapter 7:

He is the King of Team Plamsa. I believe that Sara doesn't know that he is the King of Team Plasma. She is going to get hurt really bad. Wait that goon said that he likes her! What if she joins their ranks!

"Oshawott what do you think?" I mumbled quitely.

Oshawott didn't even look at me and ran towards the goons.

"Oshawott get back here!" I said as I couldn't see him in the dark.

"Oshawott...Brendon...come out..." I heard a girl say.

I came out from the tree and seen out of all people...Susan and Derek.

"Pfff its you! Why can't you go back to Sinnoh!" Derek yelled.

"Oshawott please come here. Derek why wait...you two are part of Team Plasma? Why? Susan...you haven't just broken my heart...you are breaking the hearts of many many people!"

"Brendon, why don't you just join us and we will be done with our plans so much faster! I mean come on you are strong, but really do you have the power to fight against N or even Ghetsis? Honestly Brendon? I know you heard everythhh..." Susan tried to say, but as she was interupted...

"Susan stop please...Brendon. I know you. This is the worst thing that I could have expected. Well let me introduce myself. I am Ghetsis. I actually know that you can beat me, well if it's more proper could beat me. You could beat me until Susan and Derek joined. Thanks to them I just happened to go and get contact with hmmm. Do you remember his name? Cyrus? Yes. Susan and Derek helped me contact him to help him get rid of your pokemon! Now you are no better then any random trainer off of the streets. Now you can't defeat me or my son N. Go run off and tell the trainers you are watching. Yes Susan told me. They won't believe you!" Ghetsis said with a smile that said he had won.

I was broken. I fell straight to my knees. Tears that had been once spent had came once again. Sandile along with my other pokemon had jumped out of their pokeballs and tried to comfort me. I heard Susan and Derek along with Ghetsis laughing at me. They were laughing about the fact that I was broken.

"Susan and Derek please defeat him so he will lose hope and then we can release his pokemon, so that he won't be able to come back and foil our plans." Ghetsis said taking a step back.

"Go Rhyperior!" Susan said as she threw out her pokeball.

"Go Ampharos!" Derek said as he tossed his pokeball.

They both roared at me!

"Go Sandile and Deerling! Do your best please!" I said as they both ran out there.

"Ampharos use **Thunder**!" Susan screamed.

A huge bolt of lightning came out of the sky and started going towards deerling! Until it changed direction and hit Rhyperior! Rhyperior was a lightning rod!

"Deerling use **Energy Ball **and make it fullblast! Sandile use **Dig** and make it the same!"  
>Deerling had shot a green ball that looked the color of the forest towards Rhyperior. Rhyperior was still stunned from the sudden <strong>Thunder<strong> attack. The **Energy Ball** was stronger then I expected! Rhyperior flew back and hit a tree...fainted.

Ampharos was too busy trying to see what was happening to notice the hole that was appearing beneath it. Ampharos fell down the hole within a second. I then seen Deerling jump down into the hole along with Sandile who had just came out of another hole.

I seen two bright electric attacks then Ampharos had flown out of the hole. Ampharos was fainted!

"Nooooooooooo! Why! How! How did our pokemon faint!" Susan and Derek both said frantically.

I then heard, _"Saaannnnddd!"_ along with _"Liiinnnng."_

The there were two bright white lights coming from different holes!

_"KRRROK"_

_"BUUUCK"_

All of a sudden my Sandile had climbed out of a hole and when he did, he wasn't a Sandile anymore. I pulled out my pokedex and it said Krokorok.

The same happened with my Deerling that just hatched! I looked and it said Sawsbuck.

I looked at Sawsbuck and I seen green shrubbery on its antlers.

"Great job Sawsbuck and Krokorok! It's really cool and awesome how you both evolved!"

"That Krokorok! He couldn't have fainted your Ampharos! He is a weakling! Pffff. My Axew could faint him!" Derek said as if he was trying to hide something. His Axew had poked its head out of his backpack and then decided not to come out and went back inside.

Ghetsis then turned to walk away, but as he was turning he had said, "Brendon. You deserve that title. No wonder you are here. You are Sinnoh's Pokemon League Champion. I don't blame you for being sad about losing your pokemon. Hah! Your pokemon aren't gone, just hidden. It's either you find them or try to stop my-I mean Team Plasma's plans. It's either you pick one thing and you can't do the other. You find your pokemon, and N will become the Hero or you stop Plasma's plans and you never find your pokemon again. The choice is yours Brendon, but remember whatever you do, there will be consequenses." Ghetsis continued to walk away with Susan and Derek following tail.

I just sat there with my pokemon. I could see the sun coming up right now. Just then I heard my Xtransciever ring. I picked it up and it was...Lance, along with...Cynthia!

"Hello this is Brendon, what do you need Lance and Cynthia?"  
>"Brendon I would like you to know that we have just found 3 people by the names of Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars. We had taken the shipment they were carrying and what do you know? They were your pokemon! Don't worry we have accounted for every single one of them." Cynthia said.<br>My jaw dropped. Was this a practical joke?

"Could you both please watch over them?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind doing that!" Lance said proudly.

"Good because I have a few things that I need to do! The first thing is to go and tell Sara who N really is. Don't worry about this! Thanks for getting my pokemon back! Lets just say Alder will be getting a run for his money once I train this region's pokemon. Laters!" I said as I closed the call.

I looked up into the Sunrise and then said, "Guys, we are going to be sleeping out here today. Like a real team should! We don't need pokemon centers all the time and *Yaaawwwnnnn* I'm tired!"

I layed out my sleeping bag and my pokemon did their own variations for sleep. Krokorok dug a hold and crawled inside to sleep. Panpour had ripped off a few branches from the trees nearby and made a little bed and blanket for himself. Oshawott crawled inside my sleeping bag with me. Sawsbuck layed right beside me with it's antlers' shrubbery as a blanket.

"Night guys!"

"Sara, I will be seeing you very soon! N...be prepared...*My King* You may think you are a King, but wait until I dethrone you...

Thanks for reading! Please review and watch for my updates! As always thanks to animangaluver who Inspired me to write! Read her story! It's from Sara's point of view!


	8. All, but a second too late

**Thanks for keeping up with this story! Thanks to ****animangaluver! She is my friend who have been having eachother's characters in eachother's  
>stories! Keep updated! <strong>

**Chapter 8:**

When I woke up I seen the sun above the tree line.

This let me know that I needed to get up.

"Hey guys cmon we need to get up. I believe I might be able to beat the gym leader today."

As I stood up I realized I had to walk to Castelia city...ughhhh.

I packed up my sleeping bag and returned my pokemon all back into their pokeballs.

I walked out of the forest and then there it was! It was one of the biggest bridges I have ever seen. I decided the faster I got there the faster I could beat the gym leader.

**A little While later**

I walked into the city and seen a sign pointing to a specific street that said Pokemon Gym. I walked into the gym and I had a sight before my eyes. There were walls made of honey! I was handed a suit from this guy who told I noticed was at every gym here. Hmm probably just family.

I went through the honey and realized this gym is a maze. I walked around through the honey and finally when I came to the back of the gym and there was this hippy looking dude standing there who said, "Welcome to this gy...I have seen you before! I'm Burgh! You are the trainer Professor Juniper has told me about. Well here is my taste of Bug Pokemon..."

**Few short minutes later**

_Wow I couldn't believe how strong my pokemon were becoming! I pulled out a map and looked where I would have to go to get to the next city. After all I need to find Sara and_

_her friends, wait did I not know her friend's names? Wow what was I thinking? Well I really liked Sara. She probably will be really really strong in the future._

_Okay so I had to clear my head. I have to go through Route 4 which is a desert! Well maybe Krokorok will like that. Hmmmm well lets get crackin._

"Lets go Oshawott, we have a desert to go through! Yay sounds like fun!" I chuckled.

I reached the gate to the desert and all I heard was the constant tiny scream of the sandstorm. I walked out into the sandstorm and then the scream of the sandstorm picked up and the sand was hitting me and starting to scrape me. It was starting to hurt really badly.

"Go Krokorok!" I said as I tossed out his pokeball. "Krokorok, here ya go! Go run and have fun!"

Krokorok kept digging beneath the sand and was just so happy! We pushed through the desert and finally we had reached the gates to Nimbasa City. I walked inside the gate and shook off the sand. Wow I had never known that sand can get **everywhere. **I decided to keep Krokorok out as we walked into the city.

This city was Amazing! It was mostly like a technology city! I decided to go and get a late dinner the pokemon center. We quickly ate and then I muttered, "Lets go onthe roller coasters," to Oshawott.

We quickly left the pokemon center and afterwords we headed towards the Amusement park. We rode a few rides and then we decided that the ferris wheel would be last to end the night, nice and smoothly. Oshawott and I got in line for the ferris wheel. Once it spun around where we could get a seat inside the pokeballs, we just sat and looked out at all of the Unova region.

"Hey Oshawott, do you miss Sinnoh?"

_"Oshhh," _he nodded.

"Yeah me too. I also miss Susan. I honestly believed that I would grow old with her. I thought that me and her would be together, but she decided to run when I was going to confess my love for her. And now I have a crush on Sara. I don't even know her. I haven't even talked to her either! She probably doesn't even know I exist. Is this just infatuation? When I see her I feel like I have Butterfree in my stomach. I look at her like I used to look at Susan. Oshawott...is there any hope for me? I mean look Sara she is dating that guy N, who just so happens to be the king of Team Plasma. Wow isn't this just all messed up?"

_"Oshhhaa,"_ he said while patting my hand.

We went back to the Pokemon center and went to bed without a sound.

I woke up and seen that it was around 8:46. I sat up and decided I should shower...

Once I got dressed and completly ready for the day, I didn't know what to do.

"Oshawott? What should we do today? Hmmm...lets go and train new moves and strategies today. I think we might need to train the other pokemon as well too," I said chuckling. We started to leave the pokemon center when I had seen two trainer's walk inside to heal their pokemon.

"Hey Hilbert what are you going to go and do?"

"I think I might check the town out and see if there is anything cool I can do before Sara and Bianca get here. You Cheren?" Hilbert replied.

"That sounds cool, but I'm going to go and battle the gym leader. See ya Hilbert," Cheren said.

Sara? Wait these two trainer are two of the trainers I'm supposed to keep an eye on. Hmmmm. I guess I know their names now.

Sara

Bianca

Cheren

Hilbert

That seemed easy enough to remember.

I started walking through the town to get to a forest or something so I can train, but I keep getting lost. I need to ask for directions, so I walk into a building which turned out to be a battle subway. Hmmm this is even better then I expected. I can train with real trainers and test it out that way! I walk to the front reception desk and one of the receptionists turned towards me saying, "Welcome to the Battle Subway! Are you here to train or are you here to battle?"

"Hmm...I would like to possibly battle. It's something new I have never done before, so, hey what the heck."

"Okay thanks I will be right back," she said.

I seen the door open and in walked Hilbert. He walked and stood right next to me and was asked the same questions I was. My receptionist came back as she piped in, "Well I also forgot something, would you like to have a job here whenever you visited the town? All you have to do is be a contender in the pokemon battles and battle trainers who came to the battle subway or you can be a trainer who will battle contenders. We are also needing some contenders to be Double Battle contenders."

She looked at Hilbert who was now looking at her and listening in on the conversation I was having.

"Hey could I actually take the job too? I don't know what I'm going to do after my Pokemon journey, so I think I can be here and train, while thinking what I want to do, and maybe I might just even want to do this." Hilbert mentioned.

"Hey, I'm Brendon, and you are Hilbert? If I believe so, and no I'm not a stalker I just heard your name this morning. Anyways if you are going to want to do it, I will do it too and if he doesn't mind I believe you can sign us up for the double battles. I am on a pokemon journey of my own so I wont always be here, but I will do it as well."

"Hi Brendon and yes you are right, Hilbert is my name. Yeah you seem like a nice guy. Sign us up for the double battles please."

"Okay, I will sign you both up, can you please put your pokemon in this tray, so we can have them on file." the receptionist said as she pushed a button and two trays were ejected with six slots each. I placed all of my pokeball's into the tray and I even had to return Oshawott into his ball, which didn't make him too pleased.

Hilbert did the same as I, and put his pokemon in the slots as well.

Pictures of our pokemon zoomed up onto the screens above the receptionist area. It showed a picture of each of mine and Hilbert's face. It also told the region we came from and it said I was from Sinnoh and Hilbert from Kanto.

"You are from Sinnoh? Wow! You have really good pokemon!" Hilbert said shockingly.

"Thanks and yes I am from Sinnoh as you are from Kanto." I replied being very observant.

"Okay I have both your information down an...an...and Brrreeennndddoooonn?" the receptionist said stutteringly.

"Yes?"

"You...you...you...are the...the...the...Sinnoh..." she continued before I cut her off.

"No, Cynthia is. I'm an average trainer and I would like that to be known please..." I lied.

"Well okay then, sorry for the missunderstanding. Here are your pokemon back! Please feel free to drop by whenever you feel like it." the receptionist said.

We both took our pokemon back and I grabbed Oshawott's ball and sent him out, because he didn't really want to be stuck in it.

"You both have a schedule for work here, but you both can come around whenever you want, and I take it that you are both on journey's so you can both come around when you want." the receptionist said lastly.

"Hey Brendon, just wondering, what was she talking about? About the missunderstanding.? Hilbert asked.

"Well Hilbert, it was just that she thought that I was the Pokemon Sinnoh Champion. It is very false I assure you!" I laughed.

Hilbert joined in on my laughing. We gave each other our s numbers so we could stay in contact.

"It has been very nice meeting you Hilbert, maybe we can try out our job tomorrow, but whatever give me a call! See ya around!"

We both walked our own ways. He towards the pokemon center and I the forest from the directions I had gotten from the receptionist.

I walked into the forest and sent out all of my pokemon. I decided to go and try out new moves with different combinations.

About a few hours later we all decided to take a rest and we all went and laid along a river that Panpour smelled out. It was really nice to sit and relax and watch while my pokemon were playing around. They were all having fun. They deserved to have fun since they worked really hard. I looked at my Xtransciever and it said it was about 3:47. I decided I might want to go and get a snack and possibly ride a bit of the roller coasters.

I got back into the town and grabbed a snack and rode a few rides. I rode the ferris wheel again, but while I was up there I decided I might want to go and try the Battle Subway.

I walked into the battle subway and sat down for a while waiting for Hilbert to show up, but he didn't so it was alright. I looked at the time it said 5:01.

"Ahh, well he can contact me if he wants to try out his job. Come on Oshawott lets go back and we can try and find a pokemon or train some more."

We walked out into the forest once again. This time it was about 6:30.

Oshawott and I walked along the trail back to the city, but we were heading out into the forest. I was walking, but I thought I heard a person talking to himself. All I seen was trees even though it was still light out. Oshawott pointed to where his voice was coming from. I snuck up to the area he was at. I could see him clearly now. He was pacing. He was a very tall guy maybe around 6'4". He looked like he was around the age of 19 or 20. The thing that stuck out about his was his cube that he had hanging from his pocket. He had a light green hair that was matching his eyes very well. Then he said his name...N...

His name is N...**N**...**N**...

He is the King of Team Plasma...

Wait N Harmonia? He is the one that was in the magazine with Sara...then I heard him say, "Well, why is my dad making me break her heart? Couldn't I just say I did? I think i'm going to have to..."

He stopped speaking because I had stood up...

"Who are you?" He asked...

"N Harmonia...I'm going to tell Sara who you are...you might have heard of me from your boss..."

"Ahhh you are Brendon aren't you? Hmmm yes I have heard about you and really? You don't know who I really am. Plus who would she believe? Me or you?"

"Sure King of Team Plasma..."

"..."

"Brendon...I'm actually going to tell her anyways...I have never met a person like her and she needs to know who I really am..."

"I don't believe you." I admitted.

"Well it doesn't matter what you believe, as long as she will still like me is what I care about..."

"...She doesn't deserve to be hurt like this..."

"Well...I'm going to be honest with you...I don't want to hurt her at all...well Brendon...you won't be able to follow me to make sure I am telling the truth...Susan and Derek...please hold him back here...Goodbye Brendon..."

N started walking away towards the town.

Susan and Derek both stood in front of me blocking me off. Thats when I seen Oshawott jump off of my back and into my bag. He tossed out Cobalion's ball!

_"CoooBaaallll!"_

Oshawott jumped onto Cobalion and motioned for me to do the same. I hopped onto Cobalion and said, "Cobalion run as fast as you can away from here into the town!"

Before we knew it Cobalion jumped super high into the air and ran off towards the town. Once we reached the edge of town I returned it and Oshawott hopped back onto my back. I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't find N or Sara. I knew that Sara would be here by now because Cheren and Hilbert were here. I decided to check the amusement park. There I seen her and him both there getting on the ferris wheel...

I actually felt bad...

They seemed happy...

**Thanks to animangaluver again! Her story is the main story from Sara's perspective as this is a Side story to hers from Brendon's Perspective! Please review!**


	9. Our lives can change with one choice

**I don't own Pokemon, Short, Nice and sweet.**

Chapter 9:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. N and Sara both went onto the Ferris Wheel.

I was too late. I couldn't believe that she was actually going to get onto that thing with him.

By the time I had thought to go and stop her they were already riding on up the wheel.

"Oshawott, we didn't make it in time. I probably just allowed him to hurt her." I said

"Osshhh," Oshawott said sadly as he was sitting on my shoulder.

I knew that I couldn't do anything now, possible just sit and wait. _**GRrurmmmbbllleee, **_my stomach yelled at me

Ugghh I couldn't leave, but, awww I needed food!

I stood up and decided a hot dog sounds good as I was already at the amusement park.

_After a while_

I finished my hot dog and I gave Oshawott a berry smoothie, as he die's for berries.

We were both finished and then I heard a Ca-motion!

"Why'd you hide it from me all this time? It would've been good to know who my enemy was when I first met him. Did you just think that it would be amusing to see me broken like this?" Sara said.

Sara just found out it seemed.

I started running to go and try to find her, but my efforts were failing me.

"Oh yeah, and whatever happened to 'You can trust me.'?" Sara mocked at N about.

I finally got an eye on her as she stormed off away from N.

I started running to see if I could maybe talk to her and calm her down.

"Sara! Wait! Stop Running!..."

_A short while later_

I couldn't keep up with her for long as I lost sight of her. She wouldn't turn and look to see who was calling, well after all I don't blame her at all.

Why wouldn't she look at me? Do I sound like N?

Whatever she thought, I will probably be able to talk to her about it some other time. Hmmm I'm tired, maybe I should get some sleep.

I walked into my Pokemon center room. Hmmm this room seemed smaller earlier. Oh well I thought as I took a nice cold shower.

I fell into my bed with a loud thud. Sleep overcame my will and I was off into the dream world...

_7:32, _my Xtransciever said after I was done getting ready for the morning. I decided that I should probably get a move on for my journey, when I got a call from the pokemon center which said, "Hello, if this is Brendon, you have call waiting at the PC from a Professor Birch from Hoenn, Thanks!"

I went into the lobby and got on an unused PC and answered the call.

"Hey Brendon, this is Birch, sorry Professor Birch, I'm just used to calling you Champion sorry," the young professor chuckled.

"Hey Birch, remember my name is Brendon, not Champion, although I am the champion," I chuckled. "So what do ya need sir?"

"Well, I kind of have a proposition for you. Well I was walking out in a forest one day and I was hearing a baby pokemon crying. It was a baby girl Treecko, and it was an Orphan. It couldn't find its mother and I helped it out by trying to look for its mother. We looked for days and nothing showed, so it became an orphan, until I took it under my care. It really needs a trainer who will train it and raise it right, and I thought you would do it without a heartbeat. So yes, or no?"

"Birch, I would actually love to take her off of your hands! I think it might be nice for Oshawott to have her as a friend and an apprentice!"

"Okay! It is settled them, but you won't be able to get her for atleast a day because of how far these regions are, and plus I want to say goodbye to her."

"Haha, okay Birch, I will try to stay updated, but I will talk to you later! Bye"

I logged off of the PC and realized I just got yet another starter pokemon, without me even trying. I grabbed Oshawott and walked out of the Pokemon center, heading towards the Pokemon Gym. My Xtransciever, was getting another call. This time it was from Hilbert!

"Hey Brendon, I'm wondering, would you like to meet my friends and come to Aniville town with us?", Hilbert said.

"Yeah! Sounds cool! Should I meet you at the Battle Subway?" I asked.

"Sure sounds good!"

Oshawott and I went to the Battle subway and waited for a little bit and then Hilbert and Cheren both arrived there.

"Hey Hilbert!"

"Hey Brendon, this is Cheren."

"Nice to meet you Cheren!"

"Yeah good to meet you too..." Cheren said.

We had barely said that when two girls walked up to us.

"Hmm….you look familiar…" Cheren said to me.

_I hope was wasn't going to say that I look like the Sinnoh's Champion..._

"Really? That's interesting, I assure you I'm just a normal trainer," I quickly replied hoping he wouldn't take note of how fast I replied with that.

_I think he did...damn..._

"HI CHEREN! HI HILBERT! HI BENJAMIN!" the blonde said ecstatically.

We all sweat dropped.

"Actually…his name is Brendon. Brendon, this is Bianca and Sara." Hilbert said as he motioned to each one of us.

"Oh, sorry Brandon." Bianca said innocently.

"I-It's fine." I said as I almost fell anime style.

"Hey Brendon." Sara had said really putting an emphasis on my name.

"I'm Sara. Nice to meet you."

"S-Sara! Are you Sara Whitela?" I said as I realized that I shouldn't have been so excited because I knew her.

"Yes, that's me." Sara said sighing...

_I could feel my face getting redder by the second...crap..._

"I-I need to tell you something-about N." I said honestly.

"He's the King of Team Plasma. Believe me, I know. How did you know him?" She questioned

_I couldn't think of an answer..._

"Well, you see, it's quite confusing…" I tried to start.

"Ah, I know how you feel."

"Bill, you know N?" Bianca gasped.

_Well she will never ever get my name right..._

"Yeah…I know him. Not very much though…we just ran into each other." I said thoughtfully.

"Well, at least it's better in your situation."

_Was she being Pessimistic? Wow N really did a toil on her._

"Really? Is it really?" I tried to argue.

_Silence was followed. Was I being too...I don't know the word would be, but oh well._

"Let's go to Anville Town! Why don't we all sympathize for each other there?" Hilbert suggested as he tried to push us all onto the Bullet train.

We hopped onto the train and as soon as we were ready the train had shot off!

"Bianca, make sure you put on your seat belt." Cheren told her.

"Hmm? Seat belt? There are none! Don't worry~ I'll be fine~!" Bianca exclaimed to him.

"WHAT? AT A TRAIN GOING ALMOST 200 MPH THEY SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE SEAT BELTS! I'M GOING TO COMPLAIN!"

"Cheren! Relax~ you're doing just fine of taking care of your girlfriend!" Hilbert teased.

_Oh so they were a couple? Hmm...let me ask..._

"Oh, so they're a couple?" I asked.

"Wellll…"

"Why do you care, _Brendon?" _Cheren said as he seemed ticked off at me.

"Well, I am his girl friend, because we've been friends ever since we were kids!" Bianca said honestly.

_Well this girl really is a little ditsy, I thought to myself..._

"I see! Sorry, just curious!" I responded trying not to smile...

"OMG! SARA SMILED! YAY~!" Bianca yelled out.

"Well, of course! You guys are funny!" Sara replied.

"So, Sara. You never did tell us what happened last night."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok! Bob! How did you know N?" Bianca asked me...

"N's not really the problem. Well, he is, but it's more of Ghestis, and…Susan…" I said.

_WHY DID I SAY SUSAN! Uggghhhhh I can hardly even say her name anymore!_

"G-Ghestis? What did that idiot do now? And isn't Susan a Plasma goon?" Sara said as she whipped her head in my direction.

"I-I shouldn't say it." I said as I was trying to hide my emotions...

"Pleease?" she asked...

_Her eyes are gorgeous! Her hair was coming over her eyes which hung just as the light was shining on her face...wow she is beautiful! Wow did I have a crush on her..._

_I could feel my face getting red, which was very very bad..._

"Sara, don't force him!" Bianca said to stop her...

_Wow did she know I like her or what? Hmmmmm whatever it is she helped me out!_

"Oh, then why were you guys forcing me?" Sara asked...

_Whew it was off of me now..._

_"Brendon's from Sinnoh!" Hilbert said as he tried to change the subject._

_Hmmm I can handle this topic..._

_"Wow cool! What's it like in Sinnoh?"_

"Well, it's-" I tried to start.

"Did you battle the Elite four and champion?" Cheren interrupted me to say.

_I think he is on to me! Damnit!_

"Yeah, Cynthia was hard to beat." I said honestly.

_Wait did I just say to beat? I just said I beat her! Noooooo..._

__"Who's Cynthia?" Sara asked__

"She's Sinnoh's champion." I said trying to sound cool and oblivious to the fact that I was the Champion really.

"Cool!"

"Wait; Cynthia isn't the champion. Someone defeated her and gave that role to someone else! " Cheren started.

_He put it together! NOoooooooooooooo..._

"W-Wait a second." Cheren gaped. "Brendon, you're-"

_I had to think of something fast!_

"No, Cynthia is! Why does everyone make that mistake?" I said without a breath.

_I began laughing to make it seem legit._

"It's true." Hilbert said. "The reception thought that he was the Champion too!" Hilbert continued with a laugh.

"Yeah, I hate it when people think you're someone else!" Sara finished.

_Wow that was close..._

Bianca giggled. "Oh yeah, like this one time, someone called me on my X-Transceiver, and they said "Hey Haru." And, I'm like "Oops, wrong number! Bye-Bye!" True story…"

"…"

_Wow this girl is odd, but cool at the same time..._

"What about Susan? And…that other guy?" Sara asked.

"What other guy?" I asked.

_Was she talking about Derek?_

"I think she's talking about N." Bianca said before Sara.

Hilbert started, "Oh yeah, and know you know who we're talking about."

_damn they mean susan..._

"You see…Susan…was my childhood friend." I said embarressed.

Bianca gasped. "Why are you friends with someone in Team Plasma?"

"Bianca, just listen." Cheren said like he was interested.

"I actually had feelings for her, but once I told her, she decided to run away to Kanto, and- did I just say that?" I said with embarrassment.

_Wow i just told them about my feelings for her wow..._

"Yep!" Bianca giggled.

_Dang this girl really loves romance!_

"Wait, Susan's her name? And she ran away to Kanto?" Hilbert said getting embarrassed as well.

I nodded yes.

"I knew her! We umm….were together, wow it feels awkward to say that!" Hilbert said a little too excited.

"Really?" I stated.

_She is really pissing me off now..._

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"She dumped me for that Derek guy." Hilbert said gloomily.

_Wow this just keeps getting worse and worse..._

"Derek? Isn't he a Plasma goon also? How messed up is this getting?" Sara stated.

_Atleast I'm not the only one thinking that..._

"How did you know N?" Bianca said as she changed the subject.

_And back to this subject...again..._

"Well, like I said we ran into each other in the forest near Nimbasa City. It was actually just last night that I met him." I said trying to remember.

"Last…night….what time?" Sara asked like she was going somewhere with this.

_Hmmm wasn't it about 7:00? Nah it was earlier about..._

"Oh, about 6:30." I said.

"Why, Sara? Is it important?" Cheren asked carefully.

"Why would you care?" she looked away trying not to look at Cheren.

"But…he said something about you." I said trying to help her out.

_She was starting to blush...damnit...I mess up every love thing damn..._

"I don't care! He was probably making some stupid plan for Team Plasma."

_She is really upset, maybe I just won't tell her...yet atleast..._

"Ok, if you're really that upset at him, I won't tell you." I said with a promise.

"Thanks…" She replied.

"Sara! What happened with you and N on the Ferris wheel?" Bianca asked curiously.

_Ohhh no here we go..._

"You really want to know that badly?" Sara said getting a little angry.

"Yes! Everything!"

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Bianca squealed.

Sara started telling us what happened on the Ferris wheel.

"HE ASKED YOU TO JOIN TEAM PLASMA? WELL, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hilbert jumped in.

_wow N did hurt her wow..._

"Hmmm…let me think…"Sure N! I'd love to join Team Plasma!" She said with sarcasm.

She continued the story as the train was was coming closer to town.

"Yeah, I guess that plus your others encounters with him explain why you would be heartbroken." Cheren stated.

"I don't know if heartbroken is really the word." Sara said.

_Yes she is heartbroke...this is the way Susan made me..._

"Yes, that explains why you cried yourself to sleep yesterday." He countered.

"…"

"Why couldn't he tell me before?" Sara asked.

"I'm pretty sure that he didn't want you to hate him." Bianca replied.

We all looked at Bianca surprisingly!

"What? Girls know this stuff." she admitted.

"Why would he care?" Sara retorted.

Everybody looked at her like she still wouldn't get it.

"Sara…you still don't see it?" Hilbert asked sadly.

"See what?"

"Nevermind."

_She was dense...but sensitive..._

The intercom snapped on

"We have reached our destination. Thank you for riding with us. Have a nice day!" A girl's voice beamed.

When we stepped off of the train we had seen that this was a peaceful small town.

_Hmmm...I want to see what kind of trainer Sara is like...maybe I can battle her..._

"Hey Sara." I asked

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we battle? It's what trainers do when they first meet." I said as I had Oshawott hop off of my shoulder.

_Sweet she wants too!_

"Yeah, I'm aware." She said as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Go, Larvesta!" She said as she sent it out!

"Let's go, Oshawott!" I said as he ran out into battle.

"Oshawott **Razor Shell**!"

"Hmm…He still has a Oshawott. Usually, they evolve into a Dewott by now." Cheren stated, being critical.

_Can't that guy get that Oshawott wants to stay an Oshawott! He doesn't want to__..._

"Yeah Yeah, whatever but it's so freaking strong!" Sara said as Larvesta fainted with a 1-Ko.

We continued to battle. She was a good trainer! She managed to defeat my Krokorok with her Dewott though.

_Lets end this battle in style..._

"Come on out, Cobalion!" I yelled!

"A Cobalion? How did he catch that? They were only in story books that Bianca and I read when we were kids!" Cheren said, totally jealous of me.

"…The legendary Musketeer Trio?" Bianca asked trying to remember the legends.

"Yes."

Sara took out her Pokedex to scan Cobalion with her jaw dropped the whole time.

"Emolga, use…**shock wave**?"

"Cobalion, use** Iron head**!" I yelled as a finishing move.

This move was scarily strong!

"Good job Emolga!" Sara said as her Emolga fainted.

"_EMOL-GA"_ It squealed sadly.

"I can't understand you, but I don't care if you lost or not. You did great! Trust me!" Sara said with kindness.

I started to blush and smile as my eyes were widening.

_She is very very good, she loves her pokemon, good..._

"Wow…you're strong, and I could tell by the way that you're Pokémon were battling that they love you!" I said to her smiling.

"Thank you! And it's good to hear someone else not psycho tell me that my Pokémon loved me!" She said like she was trying to refer to something else.

"C-Can- HOW DID YOU GET A LEGENDARY POKEMON?" Cheren said freaking out!

_I'm going to play this cool to piss him off even more...haha..._

"I dunno, it just came to me." I said trying to play it off.

"B-But…" Cheren said as he ran up to Cobalion.

_"Hello Cobalion...This is Virizion..."_

"Let's go to the café!" Bianca cheered.

I was frozen...

_Did I hear another voice in my head like Cobalion? This was Virizion...The second of the trio I believe..._

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Sara asked me.

"It's happening again…." I said trying to hear the voice again.

_"Brendon...You are going to reunite the new trio...we are the children of the original trio..."_

"Hilbert, Cheren, Bianca!" Sara called to them to come over.

_"Brendon...I am here...I'm coming..."_

"Are we going?" Cheren asked jealous of me still.

"I'm Hungry!" Bianca whined.

"Wait! It's coming…just wait…" I told.

_"Brendon...My friend will be here soon," _Cobalion said in my mind.

"What are you-" Hilbert said as he looked at me confused.

_"Brendon...I'm here..."_

"_VIRRRIZON!"_

A green deer-like Pokémon approached us. I looked up at the Pokémon knowing what I was going to have to do.

"C-Cheren?" Sara asked.

"W-What?" he replied

"What Pokémon is that?" Hilbert finished.

Cheren gaped. "That's…the second Pokémon of the Musketeer Trio- Virizion!"

"That's-But how…" Sara tried to say staring at it.

_VIRRRIZION!_

_I will be able to catch this with a normal ball if I remember..._

"Ok. Go poke ball!" I said as I threw the ball easily.

"What are you doing? There's no way that you're going to catch the second Pokémon of the musketeer trio with a basic poke-" Cheren said being interrupted by...

**_CHING._**

"Cool! Cobalion has his friend now!" I said as I let out the second legendary.

"_Thanks...we will talk to you when we can, but we use a lot of our energy...bye" _Virizion said.

"B-B-But…HOW?" Cheren said screaming.

_Wow he is like super impressed or jealous...whatever...I like it!... _

"Umm…Is this normal?" I asked wondering if he is going to be fine.

"Yeah, he's going to be going gaga over it for a while." Sara answered with a smirk.

"Let's go to the cafeeee!" Bianca whined again.

"OK!"

We were walking when Bianca gasped.

"What's up?" Sara asked.

I kind of zoned out while Sara and Bianca along with Cheren and Hilbert walked up to these two ladies.

They were giving like love advice and other things I just wasn't paying any attention till they said they had to close up.

"Wait! I want to do it!" Bianca whined as always...

"Sorry! We're closing up!" one of the females said.

"But it's only…3:00!" I said as I looked at my Xtransciever.

"We need to go meet up with someone! Nice meeting you!" both of the females said leaving.

_Well those two women were odd..._

Then they walked into the café with me in the rear.

"Hmm…That was suspicious." Cheren said leading us all.

"Sara, were you really that sad? And why?" Hilbert went on asking Sara.

_I have No clue what they are talking about...wait now I remember! They were like a couple right? N and Sara?..._

"Probably because they were a couple." I said taking a chance, acting innocent just in case I was wrong.

"WHAT? ! WHERE'D YOU HEAR THAT FROM?" Sara yelled.

_yups...wrong..._

"Oh, I saw it in a magazine." I said recovering just as quickly.

"We never were. People just love a juicy story. It's fine!" Sara said trying to look happier.

We ordered lunch and when we got it, it reminded me of Sinnoh.

_Cheren was looking at my pokeballs, especially, Virizions...hmmmmm..._

"Ummm…Brendon? What's happening?" Cheren asked when I looked down to see it shaking.

"I'm sorry. I have to go outside for a second." I said politely as I stood up and walked out.

I started walking as I sent out Virizion.

"Virizion, please explain yourself, why were you shaking in your ball?"

_"It is because I had felt another legendary pokemon in the area..."_

"Yeah it was Cobalion..."

_"Ohhh I'm sorry I will go back now, sorry again, it is just we haven't seen eachother like out parents have..."_

I sent Virision back into my pokeball when I heard a few voices behind me...

"GHESTIS!" I yelled as I turned around.

"Well well well...what do we have here? You humilated my Team Plasma Officers last time we met...well, You are going to be defeated this time! Go Cofagrigus!"

"Dad, stop, you can't wi..."

"Shut up you stupid BOY!"

I looked up and I knew it...I was going to lose...unless...I become the Champion...I need to use my full potential along with Oshawott...

"Go Oshawott...Ghestis...You will lose..."

I didn't look around until I seen Sara and my new friends standing outside staring at me and Ghestis along with N yelling at eachother...

"Cofagrigus use **SHADOW BALL**!"

"Oshawott use **HYDRO PUMP**!"

The beam of gigantic water and the huge ball of darkness both hit each other with an intensity to leave a blast in the middle...

The Shadow ball neared Oshawott, "Oshawott! Use your maximum power!"

The battle was only something that was interfering with our argument, which we still kept. Oshawott can beat Cofagrigus...

**Thanks soooooooo much to animangaluver! She is my friend who I lend my Characters to as she lends me hers as we are having stories that tie into eachothers! That is probably why out stories have like the same Dialogue !Please read hers! It is from Sara's POV Thanks! Please review as well! LONG LIVE OSHAWOTT!**


	10. Friends can change your life

**Thanks to animangaluver! Read her story! Its from Sara's view!**

**Chapter 10:**

I looked over to see Hilbert and Sara along with everybody else standing there...staring at me...

"Dammit." Ghestis said under his breath.

N looked at Sara, I noticed her to look away.

I was watching Ghestis and N, Ghestis gave N a mean look.

"What do you want now?" Sara asked...as She tried to look away.

N started sadly, "I was out on my duties."

I couldn't really look back towards Sara, but I did get a glimpse of her zoning off and looking like ivory.

_Concentrate Brendon...Don't try and listen to them...You need to beat Ghestis..._

Cheren observed, "Sara, your face is as white as a sheet."

I kept on hearing their conversation...

I heard them all yell at Bianca for some reason...

_What did Bianca do this time..._

Ghestis started talking to them now...

_I need to interfere and say something that's been on my mind..._

"Ghestis!" I yelled over the sound of the battle.

"Why are you forcing N to do these things?" I continued.

"Brendon, these are my ideals. This is what I'll believe; I'll fight for it!" He said getting angry with me.

_I Hope he wants to fight...I will give him a fight..._

"Is it that necessary though; that necessary to go around hurting people? And by people, I mean Sara!" I said fully exerting my voice.

"I never wanted to hurt her!" N screamed at me and then instantly shot back.

"Stupid boy, of course you did! It was your idea!" Ghestis taunted N.

_Sara and them keep on talking...I will just ask what they are saying later..._

"She _is more dense than the top 4 grunts told me." Ghestis said as he rubbed his face out of embarrassment._

_I am way confused, but of well..._

"Why do you worry about Sara so much anyways?" N questioned me.

_What do I say? Do I say that I am supposed to protect them or no? Hmmm..._

"Told you…" Bianca rubbed in Sara's face.

"Because… These are my new friends." I said making sure it would be perfect.

"Yay! We're all friends! Lovely Friends!" Bianca jumped up and down.

"Stupid girl…" Ghestis muttered to himself about Bianca.

"Hey!" Bianca yelled back as she crossed her arms.

Ghestis seemed to be getting annoyed from Bianca's child-like personality.

"HEY! DON'T CALL HER THAT! YOU'RE NOT IN ANY WAY BETTER THAN HER!" Cheren yelled defending her.

"Cheren!" Bianca said with a really sweet look in her eyes towards him.

_I had to say something, yet again..._

"N, you're the one hurting people along with Susan and Derek! I can't allow that." I said trying to stop the other conversation.

"…And Chris and Lizzie!" Sara yelled as she tried to help me in the argument.

"Especially Susan!" Hilbert yelled as he turned his head down saying something to himself.

_I feel bad for him...why did he say that out loud while Sara is here..._

"Brendon, beat Ghestis since N hurt Sara!" Hilbert continued without a beat.

Cheren teased, "You especially want him to beat Ghestis since-"

"Shut it Cheren!" Hilbert said to stop Cheren amid his tracks.

_Oh Oshawott and Cofagrigus had both broke off the attack!_

"Oshawott, please hang in there! Use Hydro Pump! We can't lose against Ghestis!" I told Oshawott since he was strong and he could do it!

"Hydro Pump? That's so cool! I wish my Dewott could learn that!" Sara exclaimed!

"Hydro Pump? Oshawott doesn't learn Hydro Pump unless it evolves into a higher evolution, unless it's on a high level! Wait a second…" Cheren started...

_He keeps getting more and more information about me..._

"Humph. N, we shall be leaving now. You hurt this poor girl more than I thought you would, based on what you told me what would happen." Ghestis said actually saving me questions from Cheren later.

"Ok, I never thought it would go this far! This is going way over-!" N started to scream at Ghestis.

_Wait! Wo-oh! That is very unexpected! Why is he yelling at his dad..._

"I said let's go!" Ghestis screamed with his face growing red.

_Is N really part of Team Plasma, or is he actually being forced to do it? Where do his allegiances lie to?_

"N, you really need to find out who your allegiances lie to..." I said so Ghestis could hear me as well.

Ghestis stopped and spun around to glare at me. N looked away from me towards Sara.

_He looks like is going to cry! I have been an ass...He is being forced to do this...He doesn't want to hurt Sara..._

A few Team Plasma members appeared out of nowhere and created a wall from me and Ghestis and N.

Ghestis threw his Pokeball up into the air and Cofagrigus flew into the ball as it disappeared over the wall of Team Plasma members.

"Oshawott you did amazing! It has been a long time since you have used your full potential!" I said quietly, so only he could hear me.

They all marched off towards the Bullet train and hopped onto it as it had zoomed away.

_Well that was really intense!_

I walked over towards Sara and the gang.

"That must've been awkward for you." Hilbert said honestly towards Sara.

"So N came up with that idea after all…" Sara said being dense.

_Should I say something or...what..._

Sara started to cry as she was saying, "He couldn't have. How could he ever think up of something like that?"

"Don't cry Sara! We'll cheer you up!" Bianca said innocently.

"And honestly, do you really think N would've come up with that?" Cheren said thinking otherwise.

"Well, Ghestis said he did-"

"Since when have you listened to Ghestis?"

"Well, never but based on what N said about his ideals, I don't know what to believe anymore." Sara said trying to not cry.

"Don't worry. Your friends are here with you." Hilbert said as he began to hold her.

_Hmmm...What should I get Sara to cheer her up? Wait is that a rose?_

I ran over to the roses and looked for the best one. I seen the best one it wasn't exactly a red rose, but it was closer to pink.

I took the stem of the rose and snapped it off and then I realized it didn't have any thorns!

_Wow this is a perfect rose! Sara will really cheer up with this!_

I started to walk over to Sara and I kept my hands behind my back. I didn't realize that Hilbert was watching me carefully.

"H-Here. I got this for you to cheer you up." I said as I held out the rose.

I couldn't help, but blush...

_Her eyes, she is beautiful and an amazing girl...The girl meant for Hilbert..._

"Brendon! T-Thank you!" She said as she took the rose from me.

I could now feel Hilbert's eyes gazing into my skull. Cheren seen and literally almost died laughing.

_Say something that will inspire her...inspire her...I got it!_

"We always have to live with the memories of the past, but like this rose, it comes back and it does so with more beauty...be the rose, become better for the future."

_And I nailed that perfectly!_

"Wow! That's beautiful! Thank you Brendon!" Sara said as her eyes cleared up and she smiled brightly.

She then went and wrapped her arms around me. She was shorter then me, I had really noticed.

_And now your face will be redder then a Charmander's fire!_

"I should be going now, leaving you two alone." I said as I looked towards Hilbert trying to hint to him.

_Make an amazing exit! Ride off in the sunset!_

"Until next time!" I said as I threw out Cobalion's Pokeball an caught it while I jumped onto his back racing for a hill that the sun was about to pass behind.

I rode past the hill and seen that the Bullet Train was back and then I thought...

_Nimbasa city is a very long away on foot...I will just sneak on a different cabin they are in on the train..._

Cobalion rode in a **U** shape and then once we are around the Bullet Train I returned Cobalion and hopped into another cabin on the train. I then went and shut my curtains in the cabin.

After a while the train then departed.

**30 minutes later**

Once we had arrived at the station I booked it off of the train to get to Elesa, the gym leader.

_Brendon, just use Krokorok, he wont get hurt by electric attacks!_

I didn't even realize it, but I was already in her gym.

_Well what do we have here? Rollercoasters...well this is new..._

I Hopped into a seat and then It took me to a new coaster. I had to battle a few trainers to get to the fastest one in the gym, as it had led to Elesa.

"Hello Elesa, how are you?" I asked out of kindness.

"Well I will be, the Cham-"

"Well don't go and be talking about things like that, it may just want to stay a secret please," I begged her.

"Well if it isn't Brendon, I correct myself. Anyways I'm very well and lets get this battle started!" she said with a pose.

**A little bit later.**

_All she had were electric pokemon. Krokorok DESTROYED them. He did very well._

"Hey buddy, You did amazing!" I said to him as we walked out of town. We headed toward the Driftveil city when there a bridge blocked out way...

_I want to get across, how am I going to do this?_

"Well if it isn't the Champion hailing from Sinnoh!" A large man with red hair yelled at me...

"Alder! How is it going! One Champion to another!"

"It is very good well thanks! Ahh you and your Oshawott are legendary! You beat Cynthia, she is tough! Me and her go way back!"

"Alder, we have known eachother for about 2 years you know that right?"

"Yeah I know I just like to tell you that your Oshawott is Amazing! Its because both of you!"

"Haha yeah I know! Hey could you get the bridge to be lowered?" I asked laughingly.

"Why yes I can!" Alder said enthusiastically.

He walked up to the Boat Control man and whispered something which made the guys eyes widen like none other.

The bridge lowered really fast!

"Hey Brendon, Juniper had already contacted me, you might want to hurry because this bridge will need to go back up since he won't be happy."

"Who is 'He'? Anyways thanks for getting the bridge to come down."

"Well you will meet him, anyways get running along!"

"Until next time!" I said as I ran along the bridge.

I ran the whole bridge, which was incredibly long!

_Will this bridge ever end?_

_Wait! Is that? They are already opening the bridge again! _

I had barely made it when the bridge shot up.

_Phewww!_

I decided it was time to go to bed so I went into the Pokemon Center and rented a room for the night.

**A few minutes later**

In the room we were all just lying around when I had gotten a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Brendon, this is Amanda...Susan's sister..."

"Hey girl! Do you know your sister has turned evil!"

"I'm not going to say anything about her joining Team Plasma, but there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Amanda?"

"If I am right, I seen Jason getting on a plane that will be going to Unova."

"Jason...He is really going to be coming here!"

"Brendon...I just know Jason, but Susan never explained who he was since I have known him my whole life. Can you explain?"

"Jason...he was our other friend from Sinnoh. We all grew up with eachother. His starter Pokemon was Cyndaquil. He is pretty much my brother."

"Yeah I know that much brenny!"

"Well Amanda! Once we had all finished our journey in Sinnoh we all went on out own ways. Susan went to Kanto, Jason to Johto. I became the Sinnoh Champion. Jason had feelings for another girl and he ran off to Johto with her. I was happy for him because I thought I would have your sister, but you seen where that went. Jason actually has been dating her for about 2 years now. He is really happy with her. I hope they are both coming, but anyways thanks for telling me!"

"Thanks for telling me too!"

"Love ya lil girl!" I said to the little girl who had became a little sister to me.

"Love ya big bro!" She said as I was always her big brother, even though her only sibling was Susan.

I closed the Xtransciever and then I heard a knock on my door.

_Will anybody leave me alone tonight?_

I opened the door and it was Nurse Joy!

"Hey, I believe you have a call waiting on the PC." She said as she turned around back to her post.

I walked out of my room to the PC which said it had Professor Birch waiting.

"Birch! Is Treecko ready?"

"Why yes she is!" he replied.

"Thanks sir, I will take very good care of her!"

"Thanks Brendon, I know you will."

A bright white beam was flashing between this station.

Then all of a sudden a Pokeball had appeared inside it.

I grabbed the Pokeball and sent out the tiny gecko.

_"Treeeecccckkkkkoooo" _She said with a little cry.

She had latched herself onto my leg while she kept looking up at me.

_She is soooooo cute!_

I pet the scaliness of her skin.

"Well thats all I wanted to contact you for! Thanks Brendon! It is late there! Go to bed! Night to you all!"

"Night!" I said as I turned around and made my way to my room.

I sent out all of my Pokemon to relax and sleep with comfort since we had a long journey ahead of us.

"Guys, and Girl. You have all been doing so much! I love you all! You are all my friends! I want to let you guys know that even if you aren't used in battle all the time, that I still love you all!"

I shut the lights off and held onto Oshawott along with Treecko. She was still getting used to me, so I let her sleep on my chest as I slept...

**In the morning**

I woke up and did all of my morning things.

By the time I was ready I looked in the mirror, something I haven't done in a while.

_Wow! My hair was longer now and a bit more shaggier. I looked at my clothes and realized that I needed some new ones._

I went out to the closest shop and I bought a pair of shorts along with a few different T-Shirts ranging in colors from Black to Blue to White to Gray.

I seen a really cool black hat which I grabbed right away to buy along with this really cool white T-Shirt.

I had bought them and instantly put my new clothes on in the changing room. I looked a ton better!

I started walking towards gym when I seen this big coybow looking guy walk into it yelling something how about there were Team Plasma grunts in the Cold Storage now.

I walked up to the gym which he barged out and started yelling.

"Sir please calm down! I'm trying to find the gym leader..."

"Don't taaiilll maay ta calm doawn! An yur lookin at tha Gym Layder! Ohh wait! Yur tha, tha, I'm sorray! Come on in Brendon! Junipa told may about ya!"

"Haha thanks sir!" I said as I walked into Driftveil's gym...

**Thanks for reading! Thanks to A**nimangaluver! She is my friend who we share our Characters with as well! I don't own Pokemon or Sara! Please read her story as it is from the point of Sara! Please review! ****


End file.
